


A Few Pounds Between Friends

by RenaRoo



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy returns home after a long trip and finds a bit of a surprise waiting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Pounds Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judedeluca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=judedeluca).



> Prompt: ( judedeluca ) I was just thinking about something with the Fab Five and Lian, and Roy as chubby/fat. Maybe something summer/vacation related.
> 
> A/N: I struggled with this one for a while but I really appreciate your patience!

Ollie had been pretty lackluster on the idea of Roy and Lian driving to the reservation, but for all his faults one thing Roy would never apologize for was being a stickler about tradition. And the trip to his heart’s real home with Grant and Lian was something he would forever go out of his way to accomplish. 

Even if it took forever and halfway he ended up using he credit card Ollie forced on him. 

Returning to the reserve and feeling at home with his first family again was a rejuvenating experience, of course, full of welcome parties and new stories and sharing his daughter’s return with many happy, if not aging faces, but it was hard to beat the feel of pulling into his driveway again.

Lian had been sleeping since they dropped off Grant, but the moment the car slowed she was fluttering those beautiful, dark eyes awake and quickly unbuckling herself.

Roy missed when he had he pleasure of helping her with that.

“Hold on a sec,” he laughed as he stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed for the bags tied up top. Lian was already bouncing at the doorstep. “I’ve got the keys, _Etai Yazi!_ Where do you think _you’re_ going without them?”

She held out her hands in anticipation. “Throw ‘em, Daddy!”

“Nope!” he groaned as he pulled the bags onto his bag and heaved a bit at the aching stretch of his back. “Not happening. Driver gets the joys of opening the door.”

“You won’t _let_ me drive!” she groaned as he passed her and ruffled her hair. “And you’re slow.”

“Hey, I’m the quickest draw in the suburb,” Roy corrected as he unlocked the front door. “Well. When you Grampa Ollie isn’t visiting.”

“Or Connor or Mia or--”

Roy flipped the switch only to blink in surprise as streamers and balloons flew everywhere -- Lian screaming in his ear in delight. 

In the center of the living room Roy was looking _so_ forward to crashing in stood the four biggest hams he ever had the pleasure of growing up with. All of them wearing the largest, cheesiest grins possible as they wore party hats and confetti all over them. 

They even strung a _WELCOME HOME_ banner across the room.

Lian nearly knocked into him as she raced into the room, leaping into the waiting arms of her waiting Uncle Dick, Wally zipped past Roy and took every bag and assumedly put it away (no doubt _wrongly_ ), and Donna crossed the space to give him a big happy hug while Garth went ahead and started cutting cake. 

Roy looked around to his clock as he lightly patted Donna’s back. “It’s two in the morning.”

“Like anyone here has gone to bed before four A.M.,” Dick replied as he scooped Lian up and began tossing her in the air with what Roy could only assume was some Batman-built-muscle. 

Frowning, Roy examined his own arms around Donna’s shoulders and felt a small tinge of _something_ as he pulled back. 

He’d gotten a little flabby. No big deal. Happens on vacation. Especially if your idea of a good time is kicking back with some beer and watching the stars come out. 

Roy was, after all, a man of simple pleasures when he allowed himself to be. 

“C’mon, Roy!” Wally said, snaking an arm around Roy’s shoulders as Donna flanked his other side. They walked him through his own doorway. “Don’t just stand around, come right in!”

With a sniff, Roy turned his eyes on Lian. “Did you know about this?” 

She couldn’t have grinned larger if she was a weasel. “No,” she lied right through her teeth.

“She called it in,” Garth explained before putting a piece of what looked to be chocolate on chocolate cake on a paper plate and walking toward Roy. “C’mon, Roy, we know you’re starving. You drove across four states in one day.”

“Five,” Roy corrected in a yawn. 

“Hmm, so you were _speeding_ ,” Dick said with a raise of his brow. “I don’t know if I like that. I mean. I’m sworn to uphold the law. By two different oaths--”

“Oh, come off it, Dick,” Donna laughed, accepting the plate for Roy leading to Garth rolling his eyes and grabbing another. 

Roy felt his stomach grumbling but, well. He’d had enough off his workout regiment just by looking at the cake, as his appearance was no doubt proof of. 

Garth offered him a piece and Roy held up his hands. “Nah, I’ll pass,” he stated even as his stomach betrayed him. He glared at it.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Wally stressed, already on his second slice. “Since when?”

“Since I got old and learned Old Roy doesn’t quite lose the pounds like Young Roy,” he said with a shrug. “Eh. You’ll learn soon enough, Twinkle Toes. You’ve got kids now.”

Wally frowned and looked scrupulously at Roy. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means Roy thinks he has a Dad Bod,” Donna said, with a slight laugh and a rub of Roy’s tummy. “Leo DiCaprio’s rocking it right now on every magazine.”

Immediately raising his hackles, Roy backed away from her. “Hey hey hey! Leo’s _okay_ with it, _I’m_ rocking it. That’s the difference. Right, Lian?”

“Yup!” Lian agreed readily from Dick’s shoulders, her plate of cake balancing effortlessly on Dick’s head. 

Garth speared a morsel of cake with his fork and rolled his eyes. “Oh please.”

“I’m still worried about this line of thought,” Wally spoke up. “Seriously, what’s this have to do with my kids? Am I in danger?”

“Knock it off, Wally, there’s no ‘danger’,” Dick replied, though he gave a once over to Roy. “It just requires a training regiment and diet adjusted for your age and lifestyle. Roy, I have some tips--”

“I don’t need tips!” Roy defended with a huff. “I need sleep! And... probably one slice of cake, but then the rest of it out of my house until I’m done sweating the pounds away--”

“Roy is _fine_ this way,” Donna quieted everyone. “Joking aside, he looks fine, he’s healthy as a horse, and what he _really_ needs is some Amazonian training tips that reinvigorate the body’s natural form rather than--”

“Okay, no tips, everyone, thanks!” Roy snapped, aggressively grabbing the plate of cake left and ignoring Garth’s knowing smirk.

Lian, rolled off Dick’s shoulders, was quick to join Roy’s side, cross her arms, and nod assertively herself. “My daddy’s wonderful!” 

Roy grinned back. “Hear that, everyone? I’m wonderful. Dad Bod’s in. Watch out, Leo!”


End file.
